Winds of Change
by Galthos
Summary: A what if fic and also my first I hope people enjoy. Ch. 3 up
1. the winds begin to blow

Winds of Change  
  
Disclaimer: I am in the military I own nothing. If I did I would be making a sequel to this game.   
  
Thanks to: Omni Dragon who encouraged me to get started on this. (Check out her parody .dragoon.)  
Let the Winds Begin to Blow  
The fires and screams sounded awfully loud to Claire's ears as she clutched her son tightly to her side. She paid no mind to the tears running down her face as she listened. All she knew was that Zieg was gone.   
  
"Claire. I want you to stay here with Dart. I know exactly what is going on and how to stop it."  
  
"What do you mean Zieg. That thing is the Black Monster no one can stop it!"   
  
"I just know alright Claire. Promise me you will stay here with Dart."  
  
"I promise."  
  
About a minute later she had heard his scream of agony and lost control of herself. Only her promise to her husband kept her from going down there after him. The first good thing to come into her life after her exile from Rouge was now gone forever. Now all she had was Dart. As she looked down on him she smiled a small smile though her tears. Dart was fast asleep still clutching tightly to her.   
  
As she watched him sleep a determination came over her as she spoke out loud:  
  
"Zieg! Even though you may now be gone I swear on my fist and my heart as well as the love we shared that I will make sure your son grows up safe. When he comes of age I will tell him what happened here. Then I shall seek the Black Monster and destroy it or I will die at its feet to join you. For our vow will still hold true no matter how many years will pass."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next day dawned bright and clear. As Claire watched she could not believe that birds were singing after the blood, death and fire of last night. As she contemplated on the fact that birds were singing she felt a stirring at her side as her 5 yr old son started to wake up. Her mind automatically switched into mother mode as she analyzed the situation. First things first she thought. I need to find us some supplies and food. The clothes we have won't last long with the worst of winter ahead of us. Maybe some stuff from our house survived the fire. Then we must make our way somewhere else if only so the memories won't be in our face all of the time.   
  
When Dart had fully woken up she had gathered up all of her courage and headed down to the village. All of the way there Dart held to her hand and didn't say a word. As they approached what used to be their house. Dart suddenly broke free from her grasp and dashed toward a pile of rubble. Claire concerned hurried after him. She started to call his name but the word caught on her lips as she watched him bend down and pickup an object that shone brightly in his hands. Her eyes again welled up with tears as she recognized the object as Zieg's family heirloom.   
  
"I have been meaning to ask you something Zieg."  
  
"Yes Claire."  
  
"What is that object you are always playing with and how does it glow like that?"   
  
"Oh this thing. Its been in the family ever since the Dragon Campaign. Don't know why it glows though. But now that I think about it this was the reason I became so interested in the Dragon Campaign. I am trying to find a reference to it somewhere."   
  
"Well we all have our hobbies I suppose. But you may want to come to the table dear, dinner is ready."   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
When they left the ruins of Neet the two them headed for Furni. As they passed through the Evergreen forest they met someone rather unusual. They had just started walking for the day when a loud noise came from the bushes. Claire had pushed Dart behind her as she dropped into a fighting stance. To her surprise out of the bushes came a young girl with platinum colored hair hardly dressed in anything.   
  
"Who are you?" Claire called out in challenge. The girl jumped up as if startled and looked around.   
  
"Who are you?" Claire repeated with a slight edge in her voice.   
  
"Me?" the girl asked in a voice that had a weird accent to it.  
  
"Yes." Claire replied in irritation.   
  
"My name is Meru. I am a dancer and seem to be a little lost." the girl said sheepishly.  
  
"Are you on your way to Furni also?" Meru looked confused for a minute and then brightened.  
  
"Uh-hu!"   
  
"Aren't you a little cold in that outfit?"   
  
"Huh?" Meru looked confused for a moment than seemed to realize what they were wearing and shrugged as she said "Nope. I'm used to it."   
  
Claire's senses told her that something was off with this girl but her mind assured her that she was no threat. The girl wasn't even armed. As she relaxed Claire spoke,  
  
"Well I suppose you could travel with us to Furni."  
  
"Really? That would be great! Lets go!" Meru enthused as she started down the road. Claire blinked heavily,  
  
"Uhmm... that's the wrong way Meru."  
  
"Oh! Oops! Sorry!" she said as she came back up.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
The next three days were the most trying of Claire's life. Not only did she have to deal with her grief, she had deal with a girl who in her opinion, was the most cheerful, hyperactive and annoying person on the planet. The only thing that prevented her from hitting the girl was the fact that by the end of the first day she had made Dart laugh. Claire knew she could put up with anything that made her son laugh again.   
  
When they arrived in Furni they had parted ways. Meru had left to explore the town and was acting like she had never seen such things before. Claire had left to get a room at the inn. Upon hearing that they were survivors from Neet the innkeeper had let them stay for free. Early the next morning while Dart was still asleep Claire had headed down to the port to arrange passage on a ship.   
  
As she was approaching the only ship in the port Claire heard a most familiar sound. The sound of a baby crying. As she got closer to the ship the crying got louder. She finally saw the source of the crying was a baby girl being held awkwardly by the hands of a sailor. The sailor had a look on his face that screamed for Soa to help him. Claire took pity on the poor guy and lifted the baby out of his hands. The instant she had the girl firmly in her arms the crying stopped. The sailor looked relived.   
  
"Thank you miss. I didn't know why she was fussing."  
  
"She probably didn't like the way she was being held." the sailor suddenly blushed and stammered.  
  
"Would you like to take her?"  
  
"What do you mean!? Isn't she your child!?"  
  
"Uh. No miss. We were coming back from Fuentes when we saw a fire way out on the water four days ago. We never found the ship." he sighed "but we did find her on a piece of wood crying her little heart out. We tried to mother her the best we could but a ship full of guys is hardly the place to find such knowledge."  
  
"I see. Very well I will take care of her. But may I speak to the captain of your ship." the sailor blushed.   
  
"You are talking to him." the man muttered embarrassedly. Claire smiled sadly as she rocked the baby gently.  
  
"Very well than I don't suppose you are leaving to go back to Fuentes soon?"  
  
"We leave in three days miss. Turn around time to switch cargo."   
  
"How much would it cost to purchase passage across?"  
  
"I tell you what miss. You promise to raise her like your own I will grant you free passage."   
  
"I had planed on doing that anyways so I accept Captain. My five year old son will also accompany us."  
  
"Fair enough miss. You come back in three days and we will be ready to go."  
  
"Not a problem." Claire turned to go but stopped as she turned back to the Captain. "By the way Captain what is the name of your ship?" The man blushed as he said  
  
"The Shana."  
  
"Shana, that is a lovely name." Claire looked down at the child in her arms "Well Shana lets go back to the inn so you can meet your brother, hmm."   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Authors notes: And so it begins. This chapter just established what changed early on in Dart's life. The next chapter will begin at the beginning of LOD but of course there will be some changes through out. I only hope that I am original in some of my ideas. Feel free to review or if you want complain, gripe and moan about what I am doing to the dragoons. Thank you and good night. 


	2. the fires begin to burn

Winds of Change  
  
Disclaimer: I am in the military I own nothing. If I did I would be making a sequel to this game.   
  
Thanks to: Omni Dragon who encouraged me to get started on this. Also to Aya and Freefall for reviewing(Freefall quite killing Claire as my hands glow and I bring her back to life)  
  
The Fires Begin to Burn  
The wind swirled around the woman's head blowing her hair into her face as she looked down the mountain. Dressed in black leather armor embroidered with gold and a sword of usual make at her side. With her stance alert and eyes shifting everywhere she looked every inch a warrior that not even the bravest would mess with. A flash of movement caught her eye as a flock of birds suddenly took off from the trees. As she watched a giant head soon emerged from the top of the trees. With no change of expression on her face the female warrior said one word.  
  
"Feyrbrand." As she than proceeded to make her way down the mountain toward the dragon.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
The wind also blew around the head of a young man walking up a small dirt path who was whistling rather tunelessly. The young man was dressed in dark red armor made of leather and had a massive claymore at his side. He walked with the stride of one who has won his confidence in battle and knew that he could handle anything. Well almost everything. One minute he was walking along on his way home the next he felt the earth shake.   
  
"Earthquake?" he asked out loud. Then he realized that the shaking was too rhythmical to be an earthquake. Than he felt a hot wind on his back. As he slowly turned around he saw a massive wall of green and a mouth full of sharp teeth.   
  
At that point Dart realized he had two options: 1. stand and fight, 2. run like hell. Being the battle forged warrior that he is, Dart wasted no time in taking off down the path. As he ran only one sarcastic thought ran through his head. *I didn't think my whistling was that bad!*  
  
As he ran Dart realized he had only one advantage: he was more agile and on the twisty path that was the only thing that allowed him to stay ahead. He knew that he couldn't keep up the pace for long and started looking for a place to hide. Suddenly he was hit from the side and forced into a hollow in the rocks as a harsh female voice whispered in his ear,  
  
"Don't move and stay quite if you want to live." Dart had no problem following those orders.   
After a little while the dragon stamped past, roared in frustration, and stomped back the way it came. The woman held on to him for a couple more minutes and then released him. As he got out of the hollow he stretched and turned around to get a look at his savior. He was stunned at the sight that greeted him. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. From her long black hair to the armor she wore and the way she stood his mind screamed perfect as he spoke.  
  
"My thanks for the rescue. My name is Dart."  
  
"Rose." she said absently and almost as if she was speaking to herself. "What is a dragon doing here? They could have easily destroyed the village with out it." At those words all thoughts about how beautiful the woman was left his head. He knew that there was only one village in the area as he scrambled to the top of the hill. When he got to the top he saw the flames rising from the village. He didn't give it a second thought as he barreled down the hill toward his home.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
On the hill Rose looked down and shook her head. As she turned away she realized her stone was glowing around her neck she shot a glance down the hill and saw a similar light coming from that young man. Rose frowned as she muttered,  
  
"It can't be. There haven't been any other dragoons since the war. So how did he get his hands on a spirit." Suddenly she remembered a conversation a long time ago...  
  
She had been sitting in her tower at Vellweb and simply enjoying the music she was making with her flute and trying to relax before the battle that was to come that would decide everything. When Suyvinel walked in looking very frightened.   
  
"Rose do you have a moment?"  
  
"Always have a moment for you Suyvinel." Rose replied as she smiled. Suyvinel had started to pace around nervously as he waited for her to put her flute down.   
  
"Rose do you remember what my job was when I was a slave to the winglies?"   
  
"Yes you maintained the library at Zenaboes."   
  
"Did you ever wonder why I left that job and became a dragoon in the fight against them?"  
  
"Yes. I have always wondered at your reasons for joining the fight. You seem to be almost reluctant to fight."   
  
"I know. But I also know that the alternative is worse."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My curiosity has always been what has guided me through life. Well there was always one section of the library that I was not allowed to enter. One night I was working late cataloguing some books when I realized that there was no one else around and the door was open. When I entered the room I saw several books chained to a long table but no other books. I walked over toward the table and opened a book at random. What I read haunts me to this day." Suyvinel breaks off as he struggles to maintain his composure. Rose by now is very concerned,  
  
"What was written in the book, Suyvinel?" He looked up with tears in his eyes.   
  
"It was a book of ancient wingly prophecy."   
  
"By Soa!"  
  
"You said it. I am not sure you will believe me but you will be the only one of us to survive this battle."   
  
"You were correct. I don't believe you." Rose stated flatly.  
  
"I know but you must have this information. One day the dragoon spirits will gather again and you will be there to see it. One will be possessed by its wielder, three you will have to fight for, one will be bought, and two will be given freely and you shall all challenge Soa's plan."   
  
"This is one cruel joke Suyviel." Rose stated coldly.   
  
"I know you don't believe me." Suyviel sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "But one day you will." he said sadly as he got up and walked out.  
As the conversation from the past faded from her memory she stared down the hill for one full minute. Then she decided to follow this Dart and see if he was a dragoon and if Suyviel had been right.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Authors notes: Another chapter done. Go me!!!!!!!!! Any way some explanations on some events more specifically Rose playing the flute and Suyviel's job as a slave. We never received much knowledge on any of the original dragoons past. So I am going to make it up as I go and I don't want to fall into old plot ideas from other authors so I am going to be original. Oh and FYI it has been 18 yrs since Neet so Dart is 23, Shana is 18 and Claire is 45. Please review or if you want to criticize feel free. 


	3. Descent into the Dark

Winds of Change  
  
Disclaimer: I am in the military so I own nothing. If I did I would be making a sequel to this game.   
  
Thanks to: Omni Dragon, Aerena, The Matriarch Mavina, and of course Freefall.   
Descent into the Dark  
  
Dart barreled full tilt down the side of the mountain with no regard for caution and his sight firmly set on the flames rising from his village. As he drew near his eyes caught the flash of metal armor. Knowing full well that no one in his village would think of wearing something so heavy drew his sword. As he vaulted the fence with one hand he brought the sword slashing down with the other. The crude forged armor the unfortunate wore was no match for a sword forged by the smiths of the free city of Maori beyond the wastes.   
As the other guard rushed to attack Dart moved to the side and slashed horizontally shearing the guard in half. Before both pieces hit the ground Dart was already moving deeper into the village toward the sound of fighting. He grimly took notice of the fact that while there were a lot of bodies, most of them belonged to Imperial Sandora. As he neared a turn in the street he was treated to the unusual sight. The sight of a man flying through the air in full armor for more than thirty feet. As Dart ran full tilt around the corner he thought, *Man Mom must really be pissed off.*  
Rounding the corner he only caught the quick glimpse of his mother and the sword master Tasman fighting almost shoulder to shoulder in front of one of the last houses still standing. Without hesitation Dart plowed into the back of the soldiers with his sword flashing like a steel whirlwind. Needless to say with his mother and Tasman serving as an anvil and Dart serving as a hammer they never stood a chance. When the fighting had stopped Dart turned to look at his mother and was appalled at her condition. Her clothes had some slashes in them but no blood leaked from them, but there was still an arrow lodged into her shoulder. From what he could see the arrow had entered her shoulder from behind. Tasman was in worse condition with blood leaking from several places as leaned on his sword breathing heavily.   
"About time you made it back Dart! Its just like you to show up when there's trouble." Tasman called out in his best parade ground voice as he walked over toward his mother.   
"A wise man once said 'In the nick of time will do nicely thank you.'" Claire replied back as she began probing the area around the wound.   
"I am not arguing that Claire. I just wished he had gotten here sooner."  
"Why, Teach?" asked Dart as he walked over to his mother.   
"Because they took Shana, Dart." He replied in a voice that was ice.   
"What!!!!"  
  
"He's not kidding Dart. They came straight for her. She fought like mad but they overwhelmed her." Claire said as she snapped the head off of the arrow and Tasman pulled it out of her shoulder as she grimaced in pain.   
"Where did they take her?" Darts voice was even icier than Tasman's had been.   
"I don't know, they forced us to keep protecting the rest of the villagers." Claire snarled. "It was all we could do to hold our ground."   
"If they took her anywhere they took her into Hellena Prison."   
All three of them whirled around as an unexpected voice offered the information. The sight that greeted them was familiar to Dart but not his mother or teacher. The warrioress who called herself Rose was leaning quite casually against one of the walls that was still standing. Her voice was cool and uncaring as she gave the information but her eyes were at deadly odds with her relaxed stance. They screamed of ice and death.   
"Why there?" Dart asked.   
"Because that is where they take all prisoners that they capture." Again the voice was uncaring.  
"What is this information going to cost us?" Claire asked with a glare.  
"I wish to travel with Dart." The dark clad merc was completely unaffected by the glare.   
"Huh? Why me?"   
In response Rose reached inside her armor with a gloved hand and pulled out a gem that glowed with a dark light. Both Dart and Claire hissed in surprise while Tasman looked at it in puzzlement. Suddenly Dart realized that his fathers stone was glowing as well and pulled it out he realized that instead of glowing plain white like it normally does it was glowing with a faint reddish tinge. the two lights seemed to synchronize for a moment and then died out. When the light died Rose put her stone away calmly while Dart was still in a state of shock.   
"That stone contains power that be harnessed with a proper teacher. As the stone glows when you hold it you can tap into its powers."   
"Dart. Go with her to Hellena."  
"But Mom..."  
"Do it!" Claire snapped. "Tasman and I will be alright. Rescue Shana and return her here and learn what she has to teach you about that stone. It may be able to do what we need."   
Dart suddenly nodded his head as he realized what his mother was insinuating. Hugging her quickly he turned and started sprinting for the entrance to Seles. Behind him Rose shook her head as she followed him. *Now why did I make myself known to them? What did that woman mean? And why do I feel that traveling with this young man is going to be one interesting experience?*   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Two days after they left Seles Dart and Rose arrived at Hellena thanks to a couple of steeds they "borrowed" from some Sandorian soldiers. They had ridden almost non stop and when they did they slept themselves. As they scouted the front entrance to Hellena thing weren't looking so good. Just as Rose was getting ready to make a suggestion to Dart that she didn't think he would take seriously her hearing sharpened by years of practice heard a noise coming around the bend. As she ducked down she noted that Dart had immediately followed suit without asking why.  
When the supply cart had passed them by Dart looked at her with a grin. He then started running after the wagon and vaulted himself into its back. As he was moving stuff around in the back to make a hiding place another pair of hands started to help with the work. He gave a start in surprise for he had heard and felt nothing when she entered. As they covered themselves with the supplies Rose decided to take no chances. She pulled out her spirit and concentrated. To Dart's eyes the shadows became thicker and soon darkness covered them completely. As they passed through the front gate of Hellena Rose couldn't stop another memory of long ago...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"Are you sure this will work Rose?" came a worried voice out of the darkness. Rose grimaced as she heard the name that her wingly "master" gave her when she entered his household as the newest slave and refused to give hers. Her real name she kept to herself for the honor of her family. The winglies had murdered them because they suspected them guilty of plotting against them. Her entire family had been murdered before her very eyes as she remained hidden from even their magics with the amulet her father had stolen from the winglies. Two weeks later after wandering the streets trying to survive she had been picked up by a slave patrol sand then sold to her "master". Now 4 years later she was prepared to leave but her friend was still nervous.  
"Don't worry Belzec. Every thing has been planned out." Belzec was the same age she was. At 16 years of age he was very big and very strong. He was his "masters" pride and joy in they Gladiator arena with an undefeated record since he was 14. Rose on the other hand was simply a piece of beautiful eye candy for her "master's" friends to be jealous of.   
Everybody thought that she was harmless so that whenever she was around they all ignored that she was there. After over hearing a conversation about the cargo teleportations down to the surface the idea of hiding in the cargo occurred to her and she told Belzec at the next opportunity. The opportunity had not been long in coming. As was his custom whenever someone did well the "master" gave Rose to them as an reward. So when Belzec got his 300th victory she was given to him again. They had spent the night making plans. For the next four weeks Rose drifted around the mansion and made the preparations. So last night when she had been given to the head slave master Belzec had openly walked into the room and broken the slave master's neck and in the morning Rose had tearfully recounted how Belzec had broken in, gotten jealous, and killed the slave master and then run away. The "master" had believed her and led his forces out to find Belzec.   
Rose had waited until they were all gone and snuck in the warehouse and quickly concealed herself in the same box that Belzec was in. Rose had timed it perfectly to where when the master and most of the guards were gone there would be no one left who knew how many crates were being shipped out that day. By the time the sun had set and the "master" had come back Rose and Belzec were well and truly in the forests and each hidden from the magic of the winglies by a piece of the amulet that had hidden her so long ago.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Authors notes: Hello everyone!!!!! Sorry this took so long but the first time I had it done I didn't save it and the power went off. I am also in the military so 'nuff said. I am also working on the next chapter so keep your fingers crossed. And please review. 


End file.
